Bestiary
The world of Nodiatis is populated by a large expanse of creatures. Below is a list of all that is known about the ones that have been encountered thus far... Note: If you make any contributions to this page, make sure to give yourself credit at the bottom of the page, and please, don't remove anyone's name. Trophies in italics: required for the Seer's collection quests. Nodiatis Bestiary |- |align="center"| |Chameleon |align="center"|6 |align="center"|160 |align="center"| 525 950 1275 1500 1560 1540 1530 1470 1300 |align="center"|Fern Grove |''Lizard Horn'' (Combat +750) Chameleon Eye (Spirit +750) Sewer Rat |- |align="center"| | :White Hawk |align="center"|7 |align="center"|189 |align="center"| 575 1050 1425 1700 1800 1820 1870 1890 1820 |align="center"|Fern Grove |''Hawk Claw'' (Combat +850) White Feather (Spirit +850) Leather WhipCross Puncher Buckler (Epic} Hunting Bow (Epic) Bone Lined Apprentice Sleeve (Epic) |- |align="center"| |Mossy Chimp Tyrant (Boss) |align="center"|8 |align="center"|451 |align="center"| 1250 2300 3150 3800 4080 4200 4420 4620 4680 |align="center"|Fern Grove | Obsidian Spear Rockwood Reinforced Helm Petrified Wood Breast Cover Petrified Bark Covered Leg Petrified Stump Shield Sewer Rat |- |align="center"| |Sprucen Protector |align="center"|7 |align="center"|189 |align="center"| 575 1050 1425 1700 1800 1820 1870 1890 1820 |align="center"|Spruce Woods | Spruce Claw (Combat +850) Heart of Spruce (Spirit +850) Bacterial Bow Petrified Bark Covered Leg Reinforced Apprentice Cap (Epic) |- |align="center"| |Frenzied Squirrel |align="center"|8 |align="center"|219 |align="center"| 625 1150 1575 1900 2040 2100 2210 2310 2340 |align="center"|Spruce Woods | Squirrel Claw (Combat +950) Squirrel Tail (Spirit +950) Petrified Bark Sleeve Broadhead Arrow (Epic) Padded Apprentice Tabard (Epic) |- |align="center"| |Sylvain Bowman (Boss) |align="center"|9 |align="center"|500~505 |align="center"| 1350 2500 3450 4200 4560 4760 5100 5460 5720 |align="center"|Spruce Woods |Algae Tipped Arrow Hardened Stone Club Moss Covered Quiver |- |align="center"|102 px|Lost Polar Cub |Lost Polar Cub |align="center"|8 |align="center"|219 |align="center"| 625 1150 1575 1900 2040 2100 2210 2310 2340 |align="center"|Mosslands |''Cub Snout'' (Spirit +950) Cub Ear (Spirit +950) Deer Hide Quiver (Epic) |- |align="center"| |Mossy Anteater |align="center"|9 |align="center"|250 |align="center"| 675 1250 1725 2100 2280 2380 2550 2730 2860 |align="center"|Mosslands |''Anteater Nose'' (Combat +1,050) Mossy Coat (Spirit +1,050) Padded Apprentice Tabard (Epic) |- |align="center"| |Deformed Griffon (Boss) |align="center"|10 |align="center"|571 |align="center"| 1450 2700 3750 4600 5040 5320 5780 6300 6760 |align="center"|Mosslands | Chipmunk Petrified Bark Covered Leg Petrified Bark Sleeve Petrified Stump Shield Bacterial Bow |- |align="center"|102 px|Ravenous Monkey |Ravenous Monkey |align="center"|10 |align="center"|285 |align="center"| 725 1350 1875 2300 2520 2660 2890 3150 3380 |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 1 |''Howling Fangs'' (Combat +1,150) Monkey Tail (Spirit +1,150) Bow of Barbs Petrified Wood Breast Cover |- |align="center"| |Tiger Slug |align="center"|11 |align="center"|319 |align="center"| 775 1450 2025 2500 2760 2940 3230 3570 3900 |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 1 |Slug Eye (Spirit +1,250) Slug Slime (Spirit +1,250) Padded Apprentice Tabard (Epic) |- |align="center"| |Moss Mummy (Boss) |align="center"|12 |align="center"|710 |align="center"| 1650 3100 4350 5400 6000 6440 7140 7980 8840 |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 1 |Oceanic Staff Chipmunk Bow of Barbs Turtle Hollowed Geode Helm Jointed Geode Legging Barbed Arrow |- |align="center"| |Spikeshell Armadillo |align="center"|11 |align="center"|319 |align="center"| 775 1450 2025 2500 2760 2940 3230 3570 3900 |align="center"|Grasslands |''Dillo Spikes'' (Combat +1,250) Dillo Ear (Spirit +1,250) Hunting Bow (Epic) |- |align="center"| |Land Hermit |align="center"|12 |align="center"|353 |align="center"| 825 1550 2175 2700 3000 3220 3570 3990 4420 |align="center"|Grasslands |''Sharp Shell'' (Combat +1,350) Hermit's Jewel (Spirit +1,350) Geode Kite Shield |- |align="center"| |Rabid Hyena (Boss) |align="center"|13 |align="center"|? |align="center"| 1750 3300 4650 5800 6480 7000 7820 8820 9880 |align="center"|Grasslands |Outer Geode Breastplate Jagged Saber Turtle |- |align="center"|102 px| Lioness |Lioness |align="center"|12 |align="center"|357 |align="center"| 825 1550 2175 2700 3000 3220 3570 3990 4420 |align="center"|Plains |''Lion Ear'' (Spirit +1,350) Lion Steak (Spirit +1,350) Barbed Arrow Jackrabbit Boned Helmet Fine Leather Quiver Serrated Bone Dagger (Epic) |- |align="center"|102 px| Fiery Anthill |Fiery Anthill |align="center"|13 |align="center"|388 |align="center"| 875 1650 2325 2900 3240 3500 3910 4410 4940 |align="center"|Plains |''Burning Coals'' (Combat +1,450) Anthill Chunk (Spirit +1,450) Seaweed Whip |- |align="center"| |Bloodtusked Elephant (Boss) |align="center"|14 |align="center"|829 |align="center"| 1850 3500 4950 6200 6960 7560 8500 10920 |align="center"|Plains |Outer Geode Breastplate Rock Weighted Quiver |- |align="center"| |Rockshell Tortoise |align="center"|14 |align="center"|425 |align="center"| 925 1750 2475 3100 3480 3780 4250 4830 5460 |align="center"|South Passage |''Rockshell Spike'' (Combat +1,550) Tortoise Neck (Spirit +1,550) Bloody Executioner Sleeve Triple Padded Bloody Legging Blood Fletched Arrow |- |align="center"| |Sandfunnel Element |align="center"|15 |align="center"|468 |align="center"| 975 1850 2625 3300 3720 4060 4590 5250 5980 |align="center"|South Passage |''Essence of Storm'' (Combat +1,650) Stormdust (Spirit +1,650) Rock Weighted Quiver Chipmunk |- |align="center"|102 px|Sandskin Goblin |Sandskin Goblin (Boss) |align="center"|16 |align="center"|? |align="center"| 2050 3900 5550 7000 7920 8680 9860 11340 13000 |align="center"|South Passage |Broken Golden Waraxe Chipmunk Earthplate Legging Earthen Scalemail |- |align="center"| |Dall Sheep |align="center"|16 |align="center"|505 |align="center"| 1025 1950 2775 3500 3960 4340 4930 5670 6500 |align="center"|South Dread Mountains |''Ram Horn'' (Combat +1,750) Mountain Hoof (Spirit +1,750) Jagged Shell Barbute Kite of Shells Studded Leather Torso |- |align="center"| |Bouldertail Lizard |align="center"|17 |align="center"|544 |align="center"| 1075 2050 2925 3700 4200 4620 5270 6090 7020 |align="center"|South Dread Mountains |Rock Fangs (Combat +1,850) Rock Tail (Combat +1,850) Beachshell Leg Guard Blood Claw (Epic) Chipmunk |- |align="center"| |Firerock Elemental (Boss) |align="center"|18 |align="center"|? |align="center"| 2250 4300 6150 7800 8880 9800 11220 13020 15080 |align="center"|South Dread Mountains |Gouging Spear Shell Crusted Armpiece |- |align="center"| |Ant Lion |align="center"|17 |align="center"|? |align="center"| 1075 2050 2925 3700 4200 4620 5270 6090 7020 |align="center"|Petrified Forest |''Ant Lion Tooth'' (Combat +1,850) Ant Lion Carapace (Spirit +1,850) |- |align="center"| |Spine Slug |align="center"|18 |align="center"|? |align="center"| 1125 2150 3075 3900 4440 4900 5610 6510 7540 |align="center"|Petrified Forest |''Insect Quills'' (Combat +1,950) Insect Head (Spirit +1,950) |- |align="center"| |War Beetle (Boss) |align="center"|19 |align="center"|? |align="center"| 2350 4500 6450 8200 9360 10360 11900 13860 16120 |align="center"|Petrified Forest |Copper Recurve Studded Leather Torso Leather Covered Wood Buckler Pomeranian |- |align="center"|102 px| Goblin Escapee |Goblin Escapee |align="center"|19 |align="center"|? |align="center"| 1175 2250 3225 4100 4680 5180 5950 6930 8060 |align="center"|Orc Camp |''Weighted Chain'' (Combat +2,050) Goblin Ear (Spirit +2,050) |- |align="center"|102 px |Orc Bandit |align="center"|20 |align="center"|? |align="center"| 1225 2350 3375 4300 4920 5460 6290 7350 8580 |align="center"|Orc Camp |''Stubby Stiletto'' (Combat +2,150) Bandit Leather (Spirit +2,150) |- |align="center"|102 px| Legionary Orc |Legionary Orc (Boss) |align="center"|21 |align="center"|? |align="center"|2550 4900 7050 9000 10320 11480 13260 15540 18200 |align="center"|Orc Camp |Pomeranian Suncracked Golden Quiver Pointed Velvet Head Cap Thickened Blood Velvet Legpiece Level 27 Range Equipment |- |align="center"|102 px| Stone Scorpion |Stone Scorpion |align="center"|20 |align="center"|? |align="center"|1225 2350 3375 4300 4920 5460 6290 7350 8580 |align="center"|North Passage |Scorpion Pincer (Combat +2,150) Scorpion Tail (Combat +2,150) Pointed Velvet Head Cap Blood Velvet Sleeve Fungus Covered SleeveFungal Growth Leg Amethystle ArrowEnergetic Rune (Rank 1) Vampiric Rune (Rank 3+) Sage Rune (Rank 3) Ladybug (Epic) |- |align="center"|102 px| Cluster of Rock Tendrils |Cluster of Rock Tendrils |align="center"|21 |align="center"|715 |align="center"|1275 2450 3525 4500 5160 5740 6630 7770 9100 |align="center"|North Passage |''Tendril Sample'' (Combat +2,250) Tendril Secretion (Spirit +2,250) Huntsman Spider SilkPointed Velvet Head Cap Fur Lined Blood Velvet Shirt Thickened Blood Velvet Legpiece Blood Velvet Covered Scutum Sun Piercer Arrow Suncracked Golden Quiver Chain Whip (Epic) Ladybug (Epic) |- |align="center"|102 px| Ogreling |Ogreling (Boss)ELITE |align="center"|22 |align="center"|? |align="center"|2650 5100 7350 9400 10800 12040 13940 16380 19240 |align="center"|North Passage |Fungal Brain Guard Fungal Growth Leg Fungal Infesting Shield |- |align="center"|102 px|Fungaloid |Fungaloid |align="center"|20 |align="center"|? |align="center"|1225 2350 3375 4300 4920 5460 6290 7350 8580 |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 2 |''Giant Shroom Stem'' (Spirit +2,150) Mysterious Fungal Growth (Spirit +2,150) Sungold Bow |- |align="center"|102 px|Flesh Worm |Flesh Worm |align="center"|21 |align="center"|? |align="center"|1275 2450 3525 4500 5160 5740 6630 7770 9100 |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 2 |Worm Flesh (Spirit +2,250) Worm Saliva (Spirit +2,250) Thickened Blood Velvet Legpiece |- |align="center"|102 px|Moss Harvester |Moss Harvester (Boss) |align="center"|22 |align="center"|? |align="center"|2650 5100 7350 9400 10800 12040 13940 16380 19240 |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 2 |Climbing Shoes Amethyst Crystal Bow Birch Staff Fungal Brain Guard Fungal Infesting ShieldSquirrel |- |align="center"| |Mountain Rattler |align="center"|21 |align="center"|? |align="center"|1275 2450 3525 4500 5160 5740 6630 7770 9100 |align="center"|North Dread Mountains |''Rattler Head'' (Combat +2,250) Rattler Venom (Spirit +2,250) Amethyst Crystal Bow Birch Staff Fungal Brain Guard Fungus Covered Sleeve Fungal Growth Leg Squirrel |- |align="center"| |Swoop Vulture |align="center"|23 |align="center"|? |align="center"|1375 2650 3825 4900 5640 6300 7310 8610 10140 |align="center"|North Dread Mountains |Vulture Beak (Combat +2,450) Vulture Claw (Combat +2,450) Arctic Bearskin ArmorSnow Fur Shield Squirrel Birch Core BowReinforced Lightwood Quiver Thick Iron Visor (Epic) Redleaf Arrow (Epic) Pleated Iron Legging Pattern (Epic) Kremaltors (05) Skyfall (06) Manatic Rune (Rank 1) |- |align="center"| |Mountain Goat (Boss) |align="center"|24 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|2850 5500 7950 10200 11760 13160 15300 18060 21320 |align="center"|North Dread Mountains |Snakeskin StaffArctic Bearskin ArmorSnow Fur Shield |- |align="center"| |Spikevark |align="center"|22 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|1325 2550 3675 4700 5400 6020 6970 8190 9620 |align="center"|Rocklands |''Aardvark Spikes'' (Combat +2,350) Aardvark Snout (Spirit +2,350) Rarewood Eagle Sword |- |align="center"| |Rock Tusk Mammoth |align="center"|23 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|1375 2650 3825 4900 5640 6300 7310 8610 10140 |align="center"|Rocklands |Mammoth Fur (Spirit +2,450) Rock Tusk (Combat +2,450) Birch Core Bow Polar Bear Fur Legging |- |align="center"| |Razorclaw Monkey (Boss) |align="center"|25 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|2950 5700 8250 10600 12240 13720 15980 18900 22360 |align="center"|Rocklands |Demon Horn StaffBirch Shaft Arrow |- |align="center"|102 px|Bird of Dark Skies |Bird Of Dark Skies |align="center"|24 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|1425 2750 3975 5100 5880 6580 7650 9030 10660 |align="center"|Active Volcano |''Bird Meat'' (Spirit +2,550) Dark Feather Crown (Spirit +2,550) Snakeskin Staff |- |align="center"|102 px|Metallic Archanoid |Metallic Arachnid |align="center"|25 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|1475 2850 4125 5300 6120 6860 7990 9450 11180 |align="center"|Active Volcano |Glass Eye (Spirit +2,650) Metal Pincers (Combat +2,650) |- |align="center"|102 px|Golem |Lavagolem Dragon (Boss) |align="center"|26 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|3050 5900 8550 11000 12720 14280 16660 19740 23400 |align="center"|Active Volcano |Birch Shaft Arrow Squirrel |- |align="center"|102 px|Baby Rhockno |Baby Rhockno |align="center"|25 |align="center"|940 |align="center"|1475 2850 4125 5300 6120 6860 7990 9450 11180 |align="center"|Lavalands |Small Rhino Horn (Combat +2,650) Rhino Hoof (Spirit +2,650) |- |align="center"|102 px |Fyre Storm |align="center"|26 |align="center"|960 |align="center"|1525 2950 4275 5500 6360 7140 8330 9870 11700 |align="center"|Lavalands |Serpent Flame (Combat +2,750) Fire Weave (Spirit +2,750) |- |align="center"|102 px|Imp Lord |Imp Lord (Boss)ELITE |align="center"|27 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|3150 6100 8850 11400 13200 14840 17340 20580 24440 |align="center"|Lavalands |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"|102 px|Harpoon Fly |Harpoon Fly |align="center"|26 |align="center"|? |align="center"|1525 2950 4275 5500 6360 7140 8330 9870 11700 |align="center"|Obsidian Swamp |Fly Eye (Spirit +2,750) Insect Wings ''(Spirit +2,750) |- |align="center"|102 px|Obsidianskin Croc |Obsidianskin Croc |align="center"|27 |align="center"|? |align="center"|1575 3050 4425 5700 6600 7420 8670 10290 12220 |align="center"|Obsidian Swamp |''Croc Jaw ''(Combat +2,850) Croc Skin (Spirit +2,850) |- |align="center"|102 px|Angel of Darkness |Angel Of Darkness (Boss) |align="center"|28 |align="center"|? |align="center"|3250 6300 9150 11800 13680 15400 18020 21420 25480 |align="center"|Obsidian Swamp |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"|102 px|Orcish Horde |Orcish Horde |align="center"|28 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|1625 3150 4575 5900 6840 7700 9010 10710 12740 |align="center"|Orc Fortress |Orcish Dagger (Combat +2,950) Orcish Skull (Spirit +2,950) Zombie Scale Claw (Epic) |- |align="center"|102 px|Orc of Burden |Orc of Burden |align="center"|29 |align="center"|? |align="center"|1675 3250 4725 6100 7080 7980 9350 11130 13260 |align="center"|Orc Fortress |''Orc Skin (Spirit +3,050) Orcish Studded Leather (Spirit +3,050) Rabbit(Epic) Phlebotomize Rank 6(Epic) Zombie Scale Claw (Epic) |- |align="center"|102 px|Orc General |Orc General (Boss)ELITE |align="center"|30 |align="center"|? |align="center"|3450 6700 9750 12600 14640 16520 19380 23100 27560 |align="center"|Orc Fortress |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"|102 px|Moss Guardian |Moss Guardian |align="center"|28 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|1625 3150 4575 5900 6840 7700 9010 10710 12740 |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 3 |''Insect Teeth (Combat +2,950) Slimey Eye (Spirit +2,950) |- |align="center"|102 px|Suicidoll |Suicidoll |align="center"|29 |align="center"|? |align="center"|1675 3250 4725 6100 7080 7980 9350 11130 13260 |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 3 |Doll Hair (Spirit +3,050) Noose (Spirit +3,050) |- |align="center"| |Mummified Goblin (Boss) |align="center"|30 |align="center"|? |align="center"|3450 6700 9750 12600 14640 16520 19380 23100 27560 |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 3 |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Water Python |align="center"|29 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|1675 3250 4725 6100 7080 7980 9350 11130 13260 |align="center"|Halcyon River |Python Meat (Spirit +3,050) Python Scales (Spirit +3,050) |- |align="center"| |Great Egret |align="center"|30 |align="center"| ? |align="center"|1725 3350 4875 6300 7320 8260 9690 11550 13780 |align="center"|Halcyon River |Egret Beak Tip (Combat +3,150) White Bird Crown (Spirit +3,150) |- |align="center"| |Black Panther (Boss) |align="center"|31 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Halcyon River |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"|102 px|Ogre Scout |Ogre Scout |align="center"|30 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ogre Foothills |Ogre Kris (Combat +3,150) Ogre Keg (Spirit +3,150) |- |align="center"|102 px|Orc Invader |Orc Invader |align="center"|32 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ogre Foothills |Large Mace Head (Combat +3,350) Scaled Mail (Spirit +3,350) |- |align="center"|102 px|Tyrhiss |Tyrhiss (Boss) |align="center"|32 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ogre Foothills |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"|102 px|Pixie Gremlin |Pixie Gremlin |align="center"|33 |align="center"| 1325 |align="center"| |align="center"|Ogre Caves |Claw Wing (Spirit +3,450) Gremlin Eye (Spirit +3,450) |- |align="center"|102 px|Hardshell Turtle |Hardshell Turtle |align="center"|34 |align="center"| 1375 |align="center"| |align="center"|Ogre Caves |Shielded Shell (Combat +3,550) Turtle Eye (Spirit +3,550) |- |align="center"|102 px|Ogre Captain |Ogre Captain (Boss) |align="center"|35 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ogre Caves |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"|102 px|Fire Wisp |Fire Wisp |align="center"|34 |align="center"| 1375 |align="center"| |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 4 |Firefrown (Combat +3,550) Heart of Fire (Spirit +3,550) |- |align="center"|102 px|Vein Thief |Vein Thief |align="center"|35 |align="center"| 1433 |align="center"| |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 4 |Blood Tentacle (Combat +3,650) Blood Lung (Spirit +3,650) |- |align="center"|102 px|Fern Sporeling |Fern Sporeling (Boss) |align="center"|36 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 4 |Ocean Waders |- |align="center"| |Arctic Fox |align="center"|35 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Snow Hills |Frozen Eye (Spirit +3,650) Snow Tail (Spirit +3,650) |- |align="center"| |Snow Skellie |align="center"|36 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Snow Hills |Snow Horn (Combat +3,750) Icey Ribcage (Spirit +3,750) |- |align="center"| |Snow Troll (Boss) |align="center"|37 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Snow Hills |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Giant Snow Crab |align="center"|36 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Skeleton Coast |Snow Crab Shellspike (Combat +3,750) Snow Crab Claw (Combat +3,750) |- |align="center"| |Skelesaur |align="center"|36 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Skeleton Coast |Fossil Claw (Combat +3,750) Lower Jaw (Combat +3,750) |- |align="center"| |Bone Cleaner (Boss) |align="center"|37 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Skeleton Coast |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Manta Ray |align="center"|37 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Tempest Shallows |Poison Barb (Combat +3,850) Ray Egg Capsule (Spirit +3,850) |- |align="center"| |Blue Sailfish |align="center"|38 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Tempest Shallows |Sailfish Spear (Combat +3,950) Sailfin (Spirit +3,950) |- |align="center"| |Great Shark (Boss) |align="center"|39 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Tempest Shallows |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Fungal Pelican |align="center"|15 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Islands of Dreval |Fungal Feathers (Spirit +1,650) Spikehead (Combat +1,650) |- |align="center"| |Redbelly Bird |align="center"|20 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Islands of Dreval | |- |align="center"| |Island Gorilla (Boss ELITE) |align="center"|45 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Islands of Dreval |Frosted War Torch |- |align="center"| |Gutted Goblin |align="center"|38 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 5 |Living Flesh (Spirit +3,950) Rotten Flesh Ear (Spirit +3,950) |- |align="center"| |Acid Dragon |align="center"|39 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 5 |Digestive Acid (Combat +4,050) Dragon Claw (Spirit +4,050) |- |align="center"| |Moss Minotaur (Boss) |align="center"|40 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Moss Dungeon Level 5 |Sharp Toothed Quiver |- |align="center"| |Dolphiend |align="center"|38 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Palm Oasis |Dolphin Jaw (Spirit +3,950) Ocean Spray (Spirit 3,950) |- |align="center"| |Frill Lizard |align="center"|39 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Palm Oasis |Long Lizard Tail (Spirit +4,050) Water Lizard Claw (Combat +4,050) |- |align="center"| |Carnivorous Placticus (Boss) |align="center"|40 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Palm Oasis |Cursed Pummel |- |align="center"| |Goblin Surveyor |align="center"|39 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Goblin Mountains |Broken Hammerstaff (Combat +4,050) Surveyor's Eyepiece (Spirit +4,050) |- |align="center"| |Goblin Eater |align="center"|40 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Goblin Mountains |Goblin Eater Hair (Spirit +4,150) Long Fangs (Combat +4,150) |- |align="center"| |Goblin Hunting Party (Boss) |align="center"|41 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Goblin Mountains |Golden Gladiator Leggings |- |align="center"| |Pack of Bats |align="center"|41 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Bat Caves |Bat Blood Bladder (Spirit +4,250) Bat Wing (Spirit +4,250) |- |align="center"| |Blind Darkworm |align="center"|41 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Bat Caves |Barbed Tail (Combat +4,250) Eaten Soul (Spirit +4,250) |- |align="center"| |Chiroptera (Boss) |align="center"|42 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Bat Caves |Cold Tipped Arrow |- |align="center"| |Psych Bat |align="center"|42 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Vampire Dungeon Level 1 |Giant Bat Ribs (Spirit +4,350) Syringe Fangs (Combat +4,350) |- |align="center"| |Spectre |align="center"|43 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Vampire Dungeon Level 1 |Spectral Scythe (Spirit +4,450) Spectral Grasp (Combat +4,450) |- |align="center"| |Vampiric Shadow (Boss) |align="center"|44 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Vampire Dungeon Level 1 |Steel Spike Crampons |- |align="center"| |Ivoric Walrus |align="center"|43 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Glacial River |Walrus Tusk (Combat +4,450) Walrus Whiskers (Spirit +4,450) Raccoon |- |align="center"| |Polar Bear |align="center"|44 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Glacial River |Furry Ear (Spirit +4,550) Polar Steak (Spirit +4,550) |- |align="center"| |Giant Snow Lion (Boss) |align="center"|45 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Glacial River |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Caribou |align="center"|45 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Tundra Wastelands |''Antlers of Attack (Combat +4,650) Hoof of Stomping (Combat +4,650) |- |align="center"| |Muskox |align="center"|46 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Tundra Wastelands |Dingleberry Fur (Spirit +4,750) Smashing Skull (Combat +4,750) |- |align="center"| |Wooly Rhino (Boss) |align="center"|47 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Tundra Wastelands |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Snow Eagle |align="center"|46 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ice Lake |Eagle Talons (Combat +4,750) Snow Feathers (Spirit +4,750) |- |align="center"| |Narwhal |align="center"|47 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ice Lake |Icey Impaler (Combat +4,850) Jar of Blubber (Spirit +4,850) |- |align="center"| |Ice Elemental (Boss ELITE) |align="center"|48 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ice Lake |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Banded Eel |align="center"|46 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Alkaline Lake |Eel Gall Stones (Spirit +4,750) Eel Venom (Combat +4,750) |- |align="center"| |Sea Dragon |align="center"|48 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Alkaline Lake |Dragon Jaw (Combat +5,000) Dragon Nails (Combat +5,000) |- |align="center"| |Tral Octopus (Boss) |align="center"|49 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Alkaline Lake |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Snow Goblin |align="center"|48 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ice Cave River |Spearhead (Combat +5,000) Goblin Spleen (Spirit +5,000) |- |align="center"| |Snow Snarl |align="center"|49 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ice Cave River |Bloody Fur (Spirit +5,150) Blacktip Tail (Spirit +5,150) |- |align="center"| |Giant Cave Taruntula (Boss) |align="center"|50 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ice Cave River |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Boulder Warrior |align="center"|50 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Snake River |Boulder Finger (Combat +5,300) Stone Heart (Combat +5,300) |- |align="center"| |River Elemental |align="center"|51 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Snake River |River Essence (Spirit +5,450) Storm Tear (Spirit +5,450) |- |align="center"| |Trihawk (Boss) |align="center"|52 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Snake River |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Vile Anteater |align="center"|50 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Vampire Dungeon Level 2 |Hip Spike (Combat +5,300) Severed Bone Tail (Combat +5,300) |- |align="center"| |Death Harpy |align="center"|51 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Vampire Dungeon Level 2 |Harpy Hair (Spirit +5,450) Poison Gland (Combat +5,450) |- |align="center"| |Fleshhound Ceribus (Boss) |align="center"|52 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Vampire Dungeon Level 2 |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Guk Golum |align="center"|51 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Cyprus Stump Forest |Swamp Poison (Combat +5,450) Vial of Swamp Water (Spirit +5,450) |- |align="center"| |Death Bringer |align="center"|52 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Cyprus Stump Forest |Deathbeak (Combat +5,600) Swamp Plumage (Spirit +5,600) |- |align="center"| |Guktula (Boss) |align="center"|53 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Cyprus Stump Forest |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Demonic Hamster |align="center"|52 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Saltlands |Demonic Emblem (Spirit +5,600) Spike Globe (Combat +5,600) |- |align="center"| |Sour Toad |align="center"|53 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Saltlands |Sour Skin (Combat +5,750) Suction Fingers (Spirit +5,750) |- |align="center"| |Saltrock Behemoth (Boss) |align="center"|54 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Saltlands |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Swamp Ray |align="center"|54 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Bog Swamp |Ray Steak (Spirit +5,900) Ray's Tail Barb (Combat +5,900) |- |align="center"| |Night Steed |align="center"|55 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Bog Swamp |Eye of the Steed (Spirit +6,050) Swampsteed Hair (Spirit +6,050) |- |align="center"| |Drave Viper (Boss) |align="center"|56 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Bog Swamp |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Drill Flies |align="center"|55 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Bog Foothills |Fly Legs (Spirit +6,050) Fly Tail (Spirit +6,050) |- |align="center"| |Cobra Worm |align="center"|56 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Bog Foothills |Slime of Earth (Spirit +6,200) Worm Heart (Spirit +6,200) |- |align="center"| |Servant of the Grass (Boss) |align="center"|57 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Bog Foothills |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Blood Mites |align="center"|56 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ancient Oak |Blood Tooth (Combat +6,200) Vial of Digested Blood (Spirit +6,200) |- |align="center"| |Soul Spider |align="center"|57 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ancient Oak |Jointed Spider Leg (Spirit +6,350) Soul Fangs (Combat +6,350) |- |align="center"| |Shadow Monkey (Boss) |align="center"|58 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ancient Oak |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Black Wolf |align="center"|58 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Snow Forest |Forrest Eyes (Spirit +6,500) Thick Snowy Fur (Spirit +6,500) |- |align="center"| |Snowy Owl |align="center"|59 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Snow Forest |Owl Totem (Spirit +6,650) Perfect Owl Tail (Spirit +6,650) |- |align="center"| |Grizzly Bear (Boss) |align="center"|60 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Snow Forest |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Oakling |align="center"|58 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Dungeon of Rot Level 1 |Emerald Eye (Spirit +6,500) Oakling Leaves (Spirit +6,500) |- |align="center"| |Root Snake |align="center"|59 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Dungeon of Rot Level 1 |Snake's Whip Tail (Spirit +6,650) Winged Serpent Tick (Spirit +6,650) |- |align="center"| |Entangled Skeleton (Boss) |align="center"|60 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Dungeon of Rot Level 1 |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Birch Cupid |align="center"|59 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Birch Forest |Cupid's Arrowtip (Combat +6,650) Cupid's Wing (Combat +6,650) |- |align="center"| |Leafy Mantis |align="center"|59 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Birch Forest |Leaf Leg (Spirit +6,650) Mantis Kidney (Spirit +6,650) |- |align="center"| |Terror Wasp (Boss) |align="center"|60 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Birch Forest |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Rogue Crab |align="center"|60 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Arena Isle |Giant Pincer (Combat +6,800) Rogue's Mortar (Spirit +6,800) |- |align="center"| |Fallen Gladiator |align="center"|61 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Arena Isle |Gladiator's Net (Combat +6,950) Gladiator's Trident (Combat +6,950) |- |align="center"| |Champion Spirit (Boss) |align="center"|62 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Arena Isle |Sharkskin Diving Gear |- |align="center"| |Pirate Outcast |align="center"|62 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Coral Wreckage |Dew Rag (Spirit +7,100) Tin Blade (Combat +7,100) |- |align="center"| |Spikeshell Crab |align="center"|63 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Coral Wreckage |Crab Shell (Combat +7,250) Swallowed Anchor (Spirit +7,250) |- |align="center"| |Sea Lion Tyrant (Boss) |align="center"|64 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Coral Wreckage |Stillsuit |- |align="center"| |Snarl Mole |align="center"|63 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Geyser Valley |Mole Nose (Spirit +7,250) Viscious Claws (Combat +7,250) |- |align="center"| |Geyser Serpent |align="center"|64 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Geyser Valley |Dead Eye? (Spirit +7,400) Intestinal Worms (Spirit +7,400) |- |align="center"| |Geyser Overlord (Boss) |align="center"|65 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Geyser Valley |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Sand Mummy |align="center"|64 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Desert Flats |Cobwebs (Spirit +7,400) Mummy Paw (Combat +7,400) |- |align="center"| |Desert Guardian |align="center"|65 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Desert Flats |Cactus Bloom (Spirit +7,550) Cactus Skin (Combat +7,550) |- |align="center"| |Elder Sidewinder (Boss ELITE) |align="center"|66 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Desert Flats |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Sperm Whale |align="center"|65 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Drevina Sea |Vial of Whale Slobber (Spirit +7,550) Whale Tooth (Combat +7,550) |- |align="center"| |Ghost Vessel |align="center"|66 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Drevina Sea |Barnacled Anchor (Spirit +7,700) Broken Dirk (Combat +7,700) |- |align="center"| |Behemoth Sea Croc (Boss) |align="center"|67 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Drevina Sea |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Grease Golum |align="center"|65 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Oil Swamp |Orb Eye (Spirit +7,550) Rotten Stomach Lining (Spirit +7,550) |- |align="center"| |Goblin Thug |align="center"|66 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Oil Swamp |Goblin Phlegm (Spirit +7,700) |- |align="center"| |Black Dragon (Boss) |align="center"|67 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Oil Swamp |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Minor Minotaur |align="center"|66 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Canyon Edge |Bone Armor (Spirit +7,700) Skinning Horn (Combat +7,700) |- |align="center"| |Rockwing Beetle |align="center"|67 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Canyon Edge |Rock Abdomen (Spirit +7,850) Stone Legs (Spirit +7,850) |- |align="center"| |Angel Eel Behemoth (Boss ELITE) |align="center"|68 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Canyon Edge |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Spider Snake |align="center"|67 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Jungle Canopy |Snake Hoof (Spirit +7,850) Spider Scales (Spirit +7,850) |- |align="center"| |Blood Toucan |align="center"|68 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Jungle Canopy |Bloodbeak (Combat +8,000) Toucan Tail Feathers (Spirit +8,000) |- |align="center"| |Giant Mantis (Boss) |align="center"|69 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Jungle Canopy |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Brightarrow Fish |align="center"|68 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Jun River |Living Arrowhead (Combat +8,000) Fish Stomach (Spirit +8,000) |- |align="center"| |Water Maiden |align="center"|69 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Jun River |Aquaarm Wing (Spirit +8,150) Wetless Hair (Spirit +8,150) |- |align="center"| |Jun Predator (Boss) |align="center"|70 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Jun River |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Algae Gremlin |align="center"|70 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Roggork Hills |Ear of the Infecting (Combat +8,300) Gremlin Goatee (Combat +8,300) |- |align="center"| |Armored Viper |align="center"|71 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Roggork Hills |Viper Spike Tail (Combat +8,450) Viper Splitfang (Combat +8,450) |- |align="center"| |Horde of Ogrelings (Boss) |align="center"|72 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Roggork Hills |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Tank Beetle |align="center"|71 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Dungeon of Rot Level 2 | |- |align="center"| |Firepillar |align="center"|72 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Dungeon of Rot Level 2 | |- |align="center"| |Warlock of Rot (Boss) |align="center"|73 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Dungeon of Rot Level 2 |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Flying Fish |align="center"|71 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Beach Cliffs |Aquaflight Wing (Spirit +8,450) Bonehammer Head (Combat +8,450) |- |align="center"| |Depths Dragon |align="center"|72 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Beach Cliffs |Dragon Flipper (Spirit +8,600) Aqua Essence (Spirit +8,600) |- |align="center"| |Red Algea Wildabeast (Boss) |align="center"|73 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Beach Cliffs |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Rock Snake |align="center"|72 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Roggork Peaks |Flailing Boulder (Combat +8,600) Rock Jaw (Combat +8,600) |- |align="center"| |Mule Bat |align="center"|73 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Roggork Peaks |Mule Bat Scruff (Spirit +8,750) Quickflight Hoof (Combat +8,750) |- |align="center"| |Group of Tendril Talons (Boss) |align="center"|74 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Roggork Peaks |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Desert Mummy |align="center"|73 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Desert Dunes |Goblet of Dehydration (Combat +8,750) Neverdrier Cloth (Spirit +8,750) |- |align="center"| |Two-Headed Asp |align="center"|74 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Desert Dunes |Asp Rattle (Spirit +8,900) Hooded Asp Eye (Spirit +8,900) |- |align="center"| |Spider Cactus (Boss) |align="center"|75 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Desert Dunes |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Pelican of Sorrow |align="center"|74 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ocean of Sorrow |Sorrow Beak (Combat +8,900) Vile Essence (Combat +8,900) |- |align="center"| |Lost Orca |align="center"|75 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ocean of Sorrow |Orca Eye (Spirit +9,050) Orca Flipper (Combat +9,050) |- |align="center"| |Possessed Whale (Boss) |align="center"|76 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Ocean of Sorrow |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Flying Seahorse |align="center"|30 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Island |Seahorse Whipping Tail (Combat +3,150) |- |align="center"| |Leafskin Ape |align="center"|35 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Island |? |- |align="center"| |Clawleaf Tyrant (Boss) |align="center"|80 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Island |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Flame Bat |align="center"|75 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Dungeon Level 1 |Flame wing ( combat + 9,050) Hellscreem (combat +9,050) |- |align="center"| |Cave Spider |align="center"|76 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Dungeon Level 1 |Stalagmite Eggsac (Spirit +9,200) Cave spider fang (Combat + 9,200) |- |align="center"| |Shark Zombie (Boss) |align="center"|77 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Dungeon Level 1 |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Mucus Zombie |align="center"|77 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Dungeon Level 2 |Chomping Skull (Combat +9,350) Mucus Covered Boot (Spirit + 9,350) |- |align="center"| |Bile Abomination |align="center"|78 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Dungeon Level 2 |Glob of Bile (Spirit +9,500) Projectile Bile (Combat +9,500) |- |align="center"| |Splittail Snake (Boss) |align="center"|79 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Dungeon Level 2 |Dragon's Will |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|79 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Mount Whitecap |Fleshrendering Beak (Combat +9,650) Mutant Claw (Combat +9,650) |- |align="center"| |Young Chimera |align="center"|80 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Mount Whitecap |Chimera Fangs (Combat +9,800) Chimera Hair (Spirit +9,800) |- |align="center"| |Sun Divine (Boss) |align="center"|81 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Mount Whitecap |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Terrador |align="center"|79 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Great Plateau |Terratongue (Spirit +9,650) Wing Claw (Combat +9,650) |- |align="center"| |Mutant Rhino |align="center"|80 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Great Plateau |Eye of Agony (Spirit +9,800) Inverted Horn (Combat +9,800) |- |align="center"| |Death Crawler (Boss) |align="center"|81 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Great Plateau |Hawkeye Staff |- |align="center"| |Corpse of Decay |align="center"|80 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Dungeon of Rot Level 3 |Severed Head (Spirit +9,800) Zombie Claw (Combat +9,800) |- |align="center"| |Colony of Rats |align="center"|81 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Dungeon of Rot Level 3 |Rat claw (combat +9,950) Rat Tail (Spirit +9,950) |- |align="center"| |Rotshroom (Boss) |align="center"|82 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Dungeon of Rot Level 3 |Halcyon Ward |- |align="center"| |Flying Dart Fish |align="center"|81 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Halcyon Rapids |Dart Nose (Combat +9,950) Waterflow Essence (Spirit +9,950) |- |align="center"| |Mountain Lion |align="center"|82 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Halcyon Rapids |Mountain Lion Fangs (Combat +10,100) Lion Heart (Spirit +10,100) |- |align="center"| |Waterock Lord (Boss) |align="center"|83 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Halcyon Rapids | |- |align="center"| |Dancing Fire |align="center"|82 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|South Lake Halcyon |Fire Tear (Spirit +10,100) Flame Hand (Combat +10,100) |- |align="center"| |Horde of Riverworms |align="center"|83 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|South Lake Halcyon |Jar of Flesh Eating Worms (Combat +10,250) Wormglow (Spirit +10,250) |- |align="center"| |Ghastly Jellyfish (Boss) |align="center"|84 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|South Lake Halcyon |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| | |align="center"|84 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|The Great Dam | |- |align="center"| |Stick Behebug |align="center"|85 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|The Great Dam | |- |align="center"| |King Beaver (Boss) |align="center"|86 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|The Great Dam |Polar Bear |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|86 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|North Lake Halcyon | |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|87 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|North Lake Halcyon | |- |align="center"| |Whale Eater (Boss) |align="center"|88 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|North Lake Halcyon |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Cycloptic Sandworm |align="center"|86 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Sandy Beach | |- |align="center"| |Tidal Element |align="center"|87 |align="center"|? |align="center"| |align="center"|Sandy Beach | |- |align="center"| |Infested Gull (Boss ELITE) |align="center"|88 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Sandy Beach |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Crazed Goblin |align="center"|88 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Deadman's Valley |Shrunken Head (Spirit +11,000) Witching Dagger (Combat +11,000) |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|89 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Deadman's Valley | |- |align="center"| |Boulder Hurler (Boss) |align="center"|90 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Deadman's Valley |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Goblin Trooper |align="center"|90 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Goblin Swamp | |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|91 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Goblin Swamp |Great Fangs (Combat +11,450) Hardened Scales (Spirit +11,450) |- |align="center"| |Turtle Elder (Boss) |align="center"|92 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Goblin Swamp |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |Glow Worm |align="center"|91 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Vampire Dungeon Level 3 |Glowskin (Spirit +11,450) Glowskull (Spirit +11,450) |- |align="center"| |Angel Deceased |align="center"|92 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Vampire Dungeon Level 3 | |- |align="center"| |Vampire Demigod (Boss) |align="center"|93 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Vampire Dungeon Level 3 |Compass of the Forlorn |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|95 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Dungeon Level 3 |Flame Essence (Spirit +12,050) |- |align="center"| |Spear Gypsy |align="center"|96 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Dungeon Level 3 |Gypsy Spearhook (Combat +12,200) Gypsy Spiritward (Spirit +12,200) |- |align="center"| |Rock Dragon (Boss) |align="center"|97? |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Merfolk Dungeon Level 3 |Fungal Inhibitor |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|95 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Fungi Forest | |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|96 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Fungi Forest | |- |align="center"| |? (Boss) |align="center"|97? |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Fungi Forest |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|96 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Redwood Forest |Flat Tail (Spirit +12,200) Squirrel Wing (Spirit +12,200) |- |align="center"| |? |align="center"|97 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Redwood Forest | |- |align="center"| |? (Boss) |align="center"|98? |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Redwood Forest |Boss Drop (E.g: ) |- |align="center"| |??? |align="center"|97? |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Endless Canyon | |- |align="center"| |??? |align="center"|98 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Endless Canyon |Warped Mining Pick (Combat +12,500) Mining Cap (Spirit +12,500) |- |align="center"| |??? (Boss) |align="center"|99? |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Endless Canyon |Boss Drop (e.g.) |- |align="center"| |??? |align="center"|99? |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Pit of Eternity |? |- |align="center"| |??? |align="center"|100 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Pit of Eternity |Controlled Lightning (Combat +12,800) Ball Lightning (Combat +12,800) |- |align="center"| |??? (Boss) |align="center"|? |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|Pit of Eternity |Boss Drop (e.g.) |- |align="center"| |??? |align="center"|103 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|??? |Skellie Trident (Combat +13,250) Woven Ribcage (Spirit +13,250) |- |align="center"| |??? |align="center"|104 |align="center"| ? |align="center"| |align="center"|??? |Flame Flail (Combat +13,400) Hellfur (Spirit +13,400) |} Info provided by: Jericko, Charlesraven, Habum, Mylmyzz, Mitschu, Grabash, Ahze85283, Megaminekochan, Mutantdeath,Chimpynator, Platypus, Dathranir, Eulen001, Stinkypuppy, Bortaxxial, Alissary, Ichabod777, Shadowmagic, Dukeplatypus, Pinchhitter, 3v1lchr1s,Dr. Armitage, Drumboardist, Ajones, Ehlmaris , Vampiric_Swordmaster, Nightspeaker(A335128) Experience by: Beetdabrat __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Basics